A modern Adventure
by xxpoisonoakxx
Summary: After the battle with Naraku Kagome wakes up by a foreign stream to the voice of Sesshomaru. After he informs her of the change of events and the absence of her comrades he demands that she take him to the modern era. Throughout their journey Kagome and Sesshomaru start to unveil the real reason she fell down the well and what their future holds in store.


I do not own Inuyasha, if I did it wouldn't be over. All creds go to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero 3 just the beginning let me know if I should continue. First fanfic. C:

"Where am I?" Kagome mumbled as she awoke from her slumber next to a stream. "You were passed out in Inuyasha's forest, it seems as if your pack abandoned you,"came Sesshomaru's monotone voice from behind her. "What?! Why? Why are you here Sesshomaru?" She shrieked in a panicked tone. "Calm down Miko, I hear you can obtain something I want in exchange for your life of course," Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly. Confused and now fearing for her life Kagome replied, "what would that be?" For the first time Sesshomaru's face broke out into a full blown smile; he couldn't contain himself, "I would like to go with you to your era," he said vaguely. Kagomes jaw dropped. "Who told you something so ludicrous, you should know I'm from this era, time travel is impossible!" She tried to play it off. "Don't you dare lie to me Miko, I'm not some imbecile and now I feel insulted," Sesshomaru hissed as he let his poison whip generate from his fingertips. "Kagome immediately shut up.

"Now tell me how Inuyasha is capable of traveling through the well, I tried it myself to no avail," Sesshomaru said while retracting his whip. Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha can travel because of my subjugation beads adorning his neckline." Kagome awaited his whip thinking he would find that far too ridiculous to be true, surprisingly he didn't. "Where can we get such beads?" Sesshomaru inquired. Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Kaede gave me Inuyashas beads," Kagome replied meekly. She was praying internally for Kaede's well-being expecting nothing but the worst from the Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru looked behind his shoulder as if he could see through the trees, "Ah-Un," He commanded. Upon request his two headed dragon came forth. "Get on Kagome," He stated. Willing herself to not shout at him and stay in her spot next to the flowing river Kagome complied and climbing onto the dragon(s). As Sesshomaru led the way through the forest Kagome sat there quietly trying to remember what all had happened and how she ended up so lost in the feudal era. "Sesshomaru-Sama, do you know what happened to my comrades?" Kagome asked meekly. With his back to her Sesshomaru said, "Do you not remember last nights battle miko?" Sesshomaru was vaguely intrigued by her lack of recollection but not surprised. "I'm afraid I don't," Kagome said fearing the worse. "You killed Naraku Miko, and you killed Kikyo along with him, which I assume would be the case of your lapse in memory. She shared your soul did she not?" He replied coolly. "WHAT?" Kagome replied appalled, she felt like he was joking. "My idiot brother followed her to hell. The demon-slayer and monk went chasing after Kohaku, who is probably leading them back to my castle as we speak, Shippo, Rin and Jaken are awaiting at our current destination ironically," Sesshomaru briefed her. "Inuyasha chose Kikyo?" Kagome was heartbroken. "Miko why am I smelling tears? He was a weak half-demon with no morals or worthy goals." Sesshomaru actually pitied her for some odd reason. Rin was slowly melting his heart of ice and he knew it. Kagome dried her tears, she wanted to be strong, after all Inuyasha was no longer there to protect her, who better for a replacement than herself?

"We're here miko," Sesshomaru said breaking her trance. Kagome looked up and eyed Kaede's hut as she approached it precociously. Before she could enter Shippo and Rin came bounding out, oblivious to the previous current events. "Did you defeat him Kagome?" Shippo inquired excitedly. Kagome smiled, "He's gone for good, and so is Inuyasha," Kagome replied quietly.

Shippo frowned, "What do you mean Inuyasha's gone?" Kagome gave him an apathetic look, "He chose Kikyo in hell." Shippo gave her a smile, he knew this upset her but he never felt like Inuyasha was hers. "Don't worry Kagome, you'll find yourself happier without him," he replied cheerfully. Kagome couldn't help but smile back, although Shippo was just a child she felt motherly for him and his opinion in her love life did resonate strongly with her choices. Rin attached herself to Sesshomaru instantly oblivious and uncaring of the current change of events, she was just happy her father figure was safe and had returned to her. "Kitsune where is Kaede?" asked Sesshomaru impatiently. As if on cue Kaede came into view from the other end of the village with a basket of herbs. "I see Naraku's presence has disappeared and my sister's aura is gone," Kaede spoke once in earsight. "Yes we have a favor to request Kaede," Kagome rebuttaled. "What can I do for ye?" Kaede questioned. "We need subjugation beads, like Inuyashas," Sesshomaru piped in. "Inuyashas escape into hell resulted in the beads return," Kaede said while pulling Inuyashas rosary from her basket and tossing them into the air. The rosary separated with an orange glow and reformed around Sesshomaru's neck.

With experience from Inuyasha Kagome said, "stay." Sesshomaru's body froze in place, he could tell this would not be pleasant but was worth the price of time travel. Kagome smiled knowing he wouldn't be able to harm her as long as the rosary was in place. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Does this appease you miko?" He questioned. "Slightly," Kagome replied. "Kagome what happened to your bag and weapons?" Shippo asked. "I'm not sure, I'll have to replace them," She replied. "That won't be necessary miko we're going to your era, I assume it's safer," Sesshomaru commented. Kagome was taken aback, "How are you so sure Sesshomaru?" He gave her a bored look, "I'm king of the Western Lands, I am working on the wellbeing of next generations. For Rin's sake." Kagome smiled, this little girl really was melting the ice off his heart. Kagome looked back to her companions, "Well it seems Sesshomaru and I are going to embark on a new journey now." She couldn't deny she was excited to see Sesshomaru's reaction to her hometown and he was already proving to be a great distraction from Inuyashas choice. Shippo frowned, "So you're leaving again?" Rin screamed "NO!" Sesshomaru sighed, "Rin you need to start acting more mature, I know I've been raising you better than that." Rin cast her eyes down, "Sorry Sesshomaru-Sama, I just don't like it when you leave me." Her sentiments always tugged at Sesshomaru's heart. He patted her head, "I will be back Rin."

In hopes to avoid any outburst Kagome kissed Shippos cheek and exchanged goodbyes with Rin and Kaede and headed towards the well, Sesshomaru followed closely behind. As they approached the well Kagome turned to Sesshomaru asked, "how exactly did you know about the well and my era?" Sesshomaru looked at her intensely and said, "I snooped through your bag and read the dates on your assignments, I just assumed it was the well since you don't seem to keep much a secret in this era, I'm a lord, I know everything." Kagome frowned realizing her mistake. As they approached the well Sesshomaru grabbed her into his arms in preparation for the jump. Unexpectedly Kagome felt a jolt of electricity rushing through her blood as soon as Sesshomaru touched her, he felt it too. Ignoring it they leapt through time as a shining blue light engulfed them. Once their descent was over Sesshomaru sniffed his nose. "Kagome, why can't I smell any demons?" He asked. Kagome sighed, "Demons are uncommon in my era, possibly even extinct." Sesshomaru remained quiet as Kagome led him up the shrine steps and towards her home.

"Mama, Souta, Grandpa I'm home!" She yelled. But nobody responded, she walked in the kitchen to find a note from her mother. "Kagome, if you come home, we won a month vacation to America! There's money in your desk drawer for any essentials! Love mom!" Kagome sighed although she was relieved that she wouldn't have to talk about Inuyasha and bringing Sesshomaru home, her grandfather would be enraged. "Well Sesshomaru I suggest we start with changing your clothes and making you blend- - Sesshomaru?!" Kagome looked around confused by his absence. "Shit," she mumbled to herself. Kagome thoroughly checked every room downstairs with no sign of the Taiyoukai. As she started to ascend upstairs she could hear rustling in her brothers bedroom. "Shit shit shit," she said even louder. When she opened the door she found the Western Lord shaking her brothers brand new flat screen T.V. "SESSHOMARU!" She hollered with fire burning in her eyes. Sesshomaru dropped the device hastily and all that could be heard was a loud thunk as it crumbled into tiny pieces. "STAY, STAY, STAY!" Kagome screamed with the overwhelming sense of deja vu.


End file.
